


Mine.

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Little bit of Fluff, Peraltiago, The best of both worlds, and a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: Inspired by a prompt list posted by Elly789 - Jealousy when an ex randomly shows up.





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing this out there as a late Valentine's entry - just an idea that had been swimming in my head since I read the prompts. There's a bit of Jealous!Amy, a bit of fluff, and bit of smut. The trifecta, really.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

Amy Santiago was not a possessive woman. Nor was she somebody who got jealous. Dating (and then marrying) someone like Jake Peralta had taught her the value of true love - that real kind of love that fed your soul and kept you warm at night. He was a kind, gentle and endlessly loving husband - and she found a new reason to fall in love with him every single day.

So, there was no way that she was going to get jealous when a new detective entered the precinct today. Even if that new detective was particularly gorgeous. _Especially_ if said gorgeous detective, temporarily visiting from the 75th precint to collaborate with the 99 on a case, used to date the one and only, Mr. Jacob Peralta. 

She had remembered the woman’s name, from the inevitable conversation that every couple has at some point about their ex partners. Katherine Scott. (Personally, Amy had never trusted a person that had a first name as their surname.) She knew that they had dated, briefly, lasting only a few months before their commitment to their jobs pulled them in opposite directions. And she knew that the other detective hadn’t entered Jake’s mind for several years - in fact, the first time he mentioned her name, he actually called her Kathleen before remembering it was actually Katherine.

Given all the evidence, it would make absolutely no sense for Amy to be feeling one iota of jealousy right now. And yet, as she sat at her makeshift desk, watching her husband walk out of the bullpen with an ex-girlfriend (and Rosa, thank god for Rosa!) in tow, she couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy work its way into her heart.

Desperate to keep her mind distracted, Amy scribbled more notes on the pad in front of her, focusing on figuring out a schedule that would increase police presence around an area that had seen a recent spike in criminal activity. This was what she was good at, what she knew to do after years of training herself for the role, and the schedule should have been relatively easy to fill. But her mind just wasn’t up to the task. 

Whenever she blinked, she saw the sparkle in Detective Scott’s eyes whenever she looked over at Jake. If she shifted in her chair, she heard the delicate laughter she was let out whenever Jake said something funny (which seemed to be a lot, considering they were only in the bullpen for about fifteen minutes before they headed out. I mean - she knows Jake can be funny, but six rounds of laughter in a quarter of an hour seemed a little ridiculous.) 

_Focus, Amy_ she thought to herself as she pushed the pencil in her hand into the pad a little bit harder. _You have **nothing** to worry about_. 

It was true. She didn’t. Jake had never, ever given her reason to worry. And like she said - she was not a jealous person. He loved her, more than anything or anyone he had ever loved before - she knew that with every fibre of her being. And he would sooner jump off a cliff than do anything that would be even slightly considered unfaithful. She had fallen in love with a good man. A man that even this afternoon had thrown her a quick wink, mouthing the words _love you_ as he walked towards the elevator. She had no reason to be jealous.

But jealousy, like Jake once described, was an ugly emotion. It was a difficult, feral green monster that sat on her shoulder, dribbling ridiculous notions into her head as she struggled to pay attention to her work. Pressing harder as she furiously scribbled, Amy barely noticed the indentations she had begun making into the paper until her pencil breaks, splintering as it snaps itself into two. _Well, that puts a stop to scheduling I guess._

Of course, it didn’t help that work had been so demanding lately. Not that crime ever takes a vacation. But with the commissioner declaring war on their precinct, closing down floors and denying extra staff coverage, their standard hours had increased, and with it their workload. Both of them were as committed to their marriage as they were to their jobs, but it had definitely been several weeks since they’d really had time to themselves. And it was in moments like these that she really felt the distance. 

Her cell vibrates on her desk, notifying her of a text, and as she looks over her heart leaps at the sight of her husband’s name on the screen. 

_Hey babe - I was just telling Kathleen about our wedding and how all turned out so dope. She told me I’ve never looked happier. See what you do to me? xx_

Oh, she loves that man. As the smile on her face grows wider, Amy quickly begins texting back.

_I love you, Jake Peralta. And I miss spending time together, just you and me. Let’s try and get home early/on time tonight, okay? xxxxxxx_

She presses send, and then remembers to add - 

_And P.S., you’ve made me happier than I could ever imagine. I love you, babe. So much._

His responds almost immediately, locking in an early night at home and surrounding his answer with various emojis. It’s everything she needed to see to keep her distracted from her obviously ridiculous jealousy. 

Her mind now at ease, the rest of her day turns into a busy blur - debriefs, consults, reports and two or three coffees. She’d almost completely forgotten about the green monster on her shoulder, until she hears that ridiculous laugh again and her insides turn cold. 

Keeping her eyes trained on the report she was typing up, Amy tries her best to look uninterested as Jake, Rosa and ( _ugh_ ) Katherine walk back into the bullpen. From her peripheral vision, she watches the woman drop her hand on Jake’s shoulder as she laughs, and it’s all she can do to quell the lioness inside her that is dying to leap forward and scratch that smile right off of her face.

The in-her-thirties Amy told herself to relax. But the juvenile Amy in her mind, still angry at having to share her toys with her brothers, whispered _mine_.

Instead, she plasters on a smile - greeting the trio as they walk past before she begins to pack up for the day. In-between all of her work today, she had been devising a plan to get home before Jake and set up a romantic dinner (out-sourcing the food, of course - there is nothing romantic about her terrible cooking). The rest of her work could wait. 

She continues to ignore the other woman as she dares to sit at her husband’s desk, and as her hands - currently hidden inside the large purse she had brought to work today - begin to clench, she closes her eyes in an effort to ignore the fact that the green monster had returned. She was being ridiculous. Anyone could sit at Jake’s desk. It was just a desk. It was just a chair. 

_Mine!_

“Can’t wait another minute for tonight huh, babe?” And just like that, Jake’s voice breaks through her ugly thoughts. And like a giggly schoolgirl, Amy’s face lights up at the sound. She looks up at him, unable to speak for fear of admitting her secret jealousy. His smile matches hers, and with just one look, everything else just fades away. 

But sometimes words are overrated. Glancing slyly at Katherine, still behind them at Jake’s desk and pretending not to watch, Amy grabs the chain that holds Jake’s badge and pulls him towards her, laying a hard kiss on his mouth before he has the chance to react. Just as quickly, she pulls away again - looking him in the eye as she leans forward to whisper - “Take me home, husband.” 

He nods quickly, still stunned from her definitely uncharacteristic kiss in the middle of a work place. And as she stands and begins to shut down her computer, he swivels back towards his desk; returning to her just as quickly as he had left and brandishing his own work bag. With a happy smile, she links her fingers through his and together they walk to the elevator. Inside, she is dying to turn around and see if Katherine is watching. But she keeps her eyes forward, hand gripping Jake’s, and leaves the bullpen. It doesn’t even matter if that woman was watching. Amy knew that she had won. Not that there was ever any competition. _Mine._

 

Amy had thought, by the time that they got home, that the possessive flame of jealousy would have faded itself out. But it lingered, settling in under her skin and licking at her thoughts, turning into a physical need as she watched her husband unlock their door and shrug off his jacket, smiling over at her as he pulls hers off of her shoulders as well before hanging them up.

All her plans for dinner and cuddles on the couch faded as she reached towards him, hooking one arm around his neck and gripping his shirt as she pulls him in for a kiss. His mouth opens as he voices his surprise, and she takes advantage of the moment to deepen the kiss, tangling her tongue with his as she makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Jake, bless him, is quick to respond in kind, pulling her uniform away from her slacks and fumbling with her blouse as she writhes against him. He pulls her closer as the fabric falls away, both kicking off their shoes before Jake grips her tightly and lifts her up, walking quickly towards their bedroom. He’d clearly been missing their alone time just as much as she had.

Hands digging into her ass as he reaches the end of their bed, he throws her onto the mattress and she falls with a laugh. Unbuttoning her pants as he moves up to meet her, Amy lifts her hips slightly and bites her lip as Jake takes over, pulling down her slacks and mirroring her actions with his jeans. His erection was straining hard against his boxers, and Amy knew that her light coloured panties had made her pooling arousal all the more obvious. It was amazing that after three years, he could still turn her on so quickly. 

Their hands move quickly over each other’s bodies, pushing and pulling at the remaining clothing until they were together again, skin on skin and tangled limbs. As their kisses grew more and more heated, the flames of possession grew stronger and Amy shifted her weight, pushing Jake until he was on his back and blinking up at her. 

She leans over him now, stopping as her breasts hover just over his face. Craning forward, he places gentle kisses onto her chest (one of her favourite things about him is how he can switch from hot to sweet, just like that), moaning softly as he moves towards her nipples. She wants him to kiss her there - she wants him to kiss her everywhere, and then some - but right now, she needs his lips on hers, and so before he can get too settled into her chest she moves again, shifting her body lower as she brings her mouth to his. 

Breaking away after a few minutes to catch her breath, Amy locks her mouth onto Jake’s neck and begins to nibble gently against his skin, trailing towards his earlobe and that special spot only she knows. _Mine_. The terrible sound of Katherine’s flirty laughter pops into her head again and her teeth sink into his skin, harder this time, as she tries to push the sound out of her mind.

“Ow! Ah .. babe -“ Jake interrupts her thoughts, pushing away gently as he raises both hands and rests them on either side of her face. He looks up at her, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes search hers. “You know I’m just as into a bit of rough play as you are, but … your love bites were getting a little less lovey, and a lot more chomp-y.”

She tries to play it off, at first. “What’s the matter, Peralta? Can’t you handle it?” attempting a wink as she moves to return to the task at hand.

His hands move into her hair, holding her steady as his thumb brushes her cheek gently - so gently she almost shatters. “Come on, babe” is all he says in return. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Amy closes her eyes and shakes her head in resignation. Damn him for knowing her so well. And also, _thank god for him, and knowing her so well_.

“Okay, fine. Seeing you today … with an ex … kind of made me feel … a little bit …”

“Horny?” he answers with a wink.

“Jealous!” she answers with a huff, sighing again when she realises he knew that was the answer all along. “Okay? I was jealous!”

He laughs, only briefly as her eyes flash in warning. “Ames, come on! You have to know how ridiculous that is.”

She drops her head to the side, hands still resting on either side of his neck as she looks away. “It’s not _that_ ridiculous.”

The room falls quiet, and she turns back to her husband - heart sinking as she sees the sadness in his eyes. 

“Ames, if I did anything today that made you even think that I could do that to you -“ she moves quickly, slapping one hand against his mouth in a desperate attempt to get him to stop speaking. She shakes her head rapidly, leaning in closer until their foreheads rest against each other and waiting until she’s sure he isn’t going to speak, before removing her hand. 

“Jake, this is definitely not on you. It’s all me, I promise. I know you would never - _could_ never.”

His eyes lock onto hers, holding her captive as he remains silent. 

“I just … you didn’t see her like I saw her. She was practically drooling all over you. And it had felt like so long since we’d had a moment to ourselves, let alone anything like this. I couldn’t help it, I just wanted to …”

He nods, prompting her to go on. 

Amy moves her hands from his shoulder to his chest, resting together on his heart before blinking down at him. “Mine.”

His smile is endearing now, biting his lip as he leans up to place a small kiss on her mouth. “Yours.” he replies. “Always, Amy.”

Pushing him back into the mattress as she returns the kiss, Amy amps up the intensity as she shifts lower - eager to return to their originally scheduled program. Moaning against his mouth as her folds rub against his cock, rotating her pelvis slowly as the friction builds. She had been ready for this earlier, but Jake’s reassurance of love had simmered the flame of possession, making way for the long-burning bonfire that had been growing stronger and stronger in her heart since their very first kiss in the evidence lockup, all those years ago. 

She moves one hand down, stroking him gently as he reciprocates - his own fingers working her up as they tease. He touches her all over, deliberately avoiding where she needed him most as she writhes against him, whispering words of protest in his ear as she tightens her grip on his dick. Taking the hint, he moves his thumb against her clit in gentle circles, rubbing softly in a pattern he’s worked into a fine art. 

Unable to handle another moment, she brushes his hand aside as she moves his erection closer to her entrance. As his hands move up to grip her hips, she uses her free hand to tangle her fingers into his hair, gripping onto the curls that live there as she sinks down with a soft moan.

_This_ was what she had been needing all day. This sense of closeness, this meeting of their bodies and the feeling of completeness that soothed her overactive mind. Planting one hand on his chest, she runs the other through her own hair and grips as she leans back and begins to move. 

The sound of Jake’s moans beneath her spurs her on, speeding up slightly as she closes her eyes and lets her body take over. There was something in the way that he filled her, stroking her gently and stoking the flame of desire with every touch - it never failed to leave her breathless. His hands are roaming her body now, one returning to her clit as the other cups her breasts, thumb roaming along the underside of her boobs as he pushes up to meet her thrusts. She calls out his name into the darkness (their eagerness to get naked leaving no time to switch on the lamps, and the sun having long since set), grazing her fingernails against his chest as she leans back further, changing the angle until he fills her _so deeply_.

He’s sitting up now, one hand returning to her waist as he grips her close and drops his head into her chest. His tongue laps against her sweaty skin, leaving sweet kisses in its wake as he heads back towards her nipples and draws them into his mouth. He takes his time with each breast, nipping and sucking and making Amy cry out in pleasure. This new position had changed the angle again, her clit now rubbing against his pelvis as he tents his legs behind her, giving her the option to rest her tired legs and let him keep up the pace. She does so, watching him through heavy-lidded eyes as she pants, unable to say anything more than mumbled versions of his name as she moves closer and closer to climax.

He drops his forehead against hers once more, pulling her eyes back to him as he really thrusts, pushing his hips up in an increased rhythm as they kiss. It was sloppy, a mess of tongues and clashing teeth and sweaty skin, and it was completely them. He catches her lower lip in his teeth, pulling gently until he releases and looks at her intensely. “Mine,” he growls, his thumb returning to her clit and rubbing harder. Amy cries out, hands gripping onto his shoulder as she feels herself release - eyes squeezing shut as the orgasm overtakes her senses. Through the haze, she can feel his seed spilling inside of her and she smiles. She loves it when they come together. 

They sit together like this, a tangled mess of limbs and stuttered breaths, for a few moments as Jake begins to soften. Reluctantly, they pull apart - Jake supporting her waist as she moves off of his lap, waiting for him to lay down before curling into his chest.

Her fingertips wander up and down, trailing gently along the gently defined abs that still remained. Remaining silent as they fought to catch their breath, Jake choose instead to drop intermittent kisses against her hairline as they each slowly came down from their high.

“I love you, Amy. I really do. There’s no way there could _ever_ be anyone but you” he mumbles into her hair, the hand draped around her waist tightening ever so slightly as he speaks. 

Tipping her head upwards, Amy meets his gaze and smiles at Jake. “I believe you, Jake. I’m so sorry I led you to doubt that, even for a moment. I love you, more than anything.”

He smiles softly at her, blinking slowly as the post-sex haze begins to take over. Resting against his chest, she throws one hand around his waist and closes her eyes. Her overactive mind was now at rest, and the green monster had long since left the building.

There was nothing in her life that she was more sure of than what lay right here in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that your comments and/or kudos feed my creative mind more than I'm able to say. So feel free to drop a line, or click that sweet kudos button! Thank you for reading - I genuinely hope you loved it. xx


End file.
